PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT We propose a new Training Program in Surgical Innovation (TPSI) to provide pre-doctoral engineering students the knowledge, skills and experience necessary for becoming leaders in surgical innovation. The program will launch research-intensive careers devoted to improving the safety and outcomes of surgical procedures. TPSI will link two substantial institutional investments: a programmatic initiative by Dartmouth?s Thayer School of Engineering (TSE) to create the nation?s first PhD Innovation Program, and construction of a state-of-the-art NIH-sponsored surgical research facility, the Center for Surgical Innovation (CSI). The PhD Innovation Program will provide TPSI national recognition, a well-developed curriculum, experienced faculty, approved advanced degree requirements and a proven track record of success. CSI will provide TPSI trainees access to experienced clinician-scientists and state-of-the-art operating rooms equipped with advanced intraoperative imaging, designed to safely switch between human and large animal use. The requested funding will cover tuition and stipends for an increasing number of pre-doctoral students ? 2 in Year 1, 4 in Year 2 and 6 in Years 3-5. TPSI will be overseen by a committee of three Program Directors with expertise in Biomedical Engineering, Surgical Translation, and Innovation & Entrepreneurship, respectively, interfacing with nearly 50 actively-funded potential faculty Mentors. Participating faculty are organized into Biomedical Engineering (BE), Surgical Translation (ST) and Innovation & Entrepreneurship (IE) groups, and each trainee will be assigned to a trio of these Mentors for guidance through the program. Participation in TPSI will require trainees to satisfy all of the elements of TSE?s PhD Innovation degree ? technical proficiency, technical breadth, specialization, professional competence, original research and innovation skills development ? tailored to the surgical setting, including a new surgical rotation course and a surgical innovation internship. The latter provide immersive learning experiences unlike traditional predoctoral biomedical engineering graduate programs. Methods for trainee recruitment and retention, program evaluation and instruction in responsible conduct of research are in place, and will be monitored and assessed by Dartmouth?s Center for Program Design and Evaluation as an entity external to TPSI. TPSI will draw upon existing distinctions in translational research, innovation and entrepreneurship at Dartmouth, and unprecedented access to CSI?s one-of-a-kind operating rooms. It will create a workforce of surgical innovation experts who devote their talents and careers to improving outcomes of surgical patients. The program will bring an organized, systematic approach to address unsolved problems in surgery, rather than leave them to incremental approaches, chance, or trial and error.